


Галатея

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Sovenok



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/M, Original Character(s), Other, cyborg!Natasha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Пост-М4.Наташа умирает во время войны с Таносом. Тони не может с этим смириться и создает ИИ с телом Наташи.





	Галатея

Тишина...  
Он ходит по дому, и его преследует тишина.   
Она окружает. Давит.   
Ещё недавно здесь звучал смех. Её смех. Звонкий. Яркий. Такой родной.   
А сейчас стоит тишина...   


 

***

  
Он работает. Много. Практически не выходит из лаборатории. У него новый проект.   
Ему плевать на всех. Пусть весь мир рухнет — ему безразлично. Его мир осыпался пеплом в тот далёкий миг.  
Он собирает. Каждая деталь находит свое место. Каждый винтик.   
Время летит.  
Последний штрих... И флешка с щелчком входит в разъём...  
И она открывает глаза...   
Наташа.   
Его Наташа...  


 

***

  
Она учится.  
Наблюдает и учится быть человеком... Но это неправда. Она НЕ человек.   
Это видят все.   
Кроме Тони.   
Он улыбается. Шутит. Обнимает.   
Для него она центр Вселенной. Его, Тони Старка, вселенной. Центр. Сердце...   
Вот только она... не Наташа. Не та Наташа, которая сердце... Она НЕ человек. Она не та...   
И от этого... странно. Она чувствует себя брошенной. Но ведь она машина. Не человек.   
Он обнимает. Целует. Не отпускает. Все время рядом.  
А ей... больно.   
Наверное об этом говорила Пятница. О чувствах. О том, что даже машина может узнать, что такое чувства. И ей больно. Что она не Наташа. Не та Наташа, которую так любит Тони... Просто не та.  


 

***

  
— Не надо, Тони...  
Она лежит на земле, а над ней склонился не ее Тони. Не ее. Увы.  
— Я не стою этого. Ты любишь ее. Не меня... — динамик поврежден. Он выдает хриплый и нечеткий звук. А жаль. Ведь ей хотелось бы, чтобы он слышал другой, звонкий, голос.  
— Нет, Таша, нет... — он что-то быстро говорит, но микрофон тоже отказывает. Впрочем, это к лучшему. Чем быстрей закончится агония, тем будет проще. Всем.  
Она хочет многое сказать. Она узнала, что такое человек. Что такое чувства — они и впрямь переполняют ее. Эта удивительная боль. Сжигающая ревность. И непередаваемо яркая любовь. К нему. К Тони.   
Она не человек, но она благодарна тем, кто научил быть им. Человеком. Женщиной.   
Камера рябит. Четкость пропадает. А Тони держит ее за руку и что-то опять говорит. Быстро-быстро. Будто боится, что не успеет.   
Он и впрямь не успел. Она не слышит его и едва видит.   
И у киборгов бывает предел прочности. А она достигла его.  
— Помни... — динамик отказывает окончательно. И она погружается в темноту.  
  
Помни...  


 

***

  
Он опять потерял ее...  
Ташу.  
Ту, без которой уже не представляет себе жизнь.  
Опять.  
  
Удивительно как слепы бывают люди, пока их не ткнешь носом в очевидные вещи.  
Он только сейчас понял, насколько дорога была она. Сама по себе. Удивительный киборг с душой человека.   
Он не забыл Наташу. И не забудет.   
Но Таша... Она нашла свое место в его сердце. В безумном сердце безумного ученого.  
  
Таша...  
Робкая улыбка. Открытый взгляд.   
Таша...  
Любимая...  
  
— Загрузка окончена, босс!  
  
Девушка на столе вздрагивает и открывает глаза.


End file.
